


Let Me Know

by Morless



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morless/pseuds/Morless
Summary: “这一切都是为了家庭。”Lorenzo能想象Herve会这样对自己说话；但他说的或许没有错误。——或许？毕竟Lorenzo Leclerc没想到自己也会推石上山。
Relationships: Lorenzo Leclerc/Jules Bianchi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道有些人会认为这是不尊重Jules Bianchi的。首先我要说：我很喜欢他，我为他的离开感到可惜，我思念他。但是我不认为这妨碍我磕cp，毕竟我写的不是真实发生的事，你不喜欢你可以不看。如果你用中文骂我，骂的没我好我就骂你骂回去，骂的比我好我就删评，如果你用你的母语骂我，呃，随你便，我又看不懂，你难不成还飞来中国揍我吗？

Charles回来时Lorenzo刚熬好罗宋汤，番茄的酸甜味沾在Lorenzo的围裙上。他的弟弟们都喜欢酸甜的食物，在卡丁车赛场上训练一天后会对它们格外稀罕，更不用说小Charles第一天摸上卡丁车的方向盘。Lorenzo想想他们把嘴唇上的红色酱汁舔掉时的羞涩和可爱就感到满心欢喜，哼民曲的调子都转了好些个弯儿。

果然，小小的Charles一回到家就直往哥哥身上扑。Lorenzo乐呵着把小豆丁从自己身上摘下来，在拨弄理清弟弟乱蓬蓬、飞起的头发时，Herve走来一把抱起Lorenzo手上的Charles。Lorenzo抬起眼皮看向这个高大的男人。

“我得带Charles出去一趟……”他右手揽着Charles的屁股，早晨喷上的香水只剩些残香却也来不及补，他这是干什么去呀？他看上去着急地像是这栋房子着了火、赶着要逃跑一样。Lorenzo想到这里时偷着笑，可是只过了一会儿他就笑不出来了，因为Herve用疲惫的声音告诉他：“晚饭不在家吃了。”

Herve真的很着急，Lorenzo肯定，因为他在离开时甚至没有把门带上；而挂在父亲的子上Charles在进入那辆曾经很漂亮的老爷车前回头看了Lorenzo一眼，但是距离太远了，Lorenzo没有读懂弟弟眼中到底有什么情绪。

好吧。他勾起一个杂味的微笑，舀了一碗新鲜汤汁，又从厨房的橱柜里翻出历史课本，借着餐厅的灯光边吃边背。但是Lorenzo并不能把知识点高效率地塞进脑子里，他不断在庆幸还好他的弟弟们今天没有吃到它，因为它似乎被做得过于浓稠了，不适合卡丁车运动员。

-

初夏季节，父亲的工厂在三个月前拉上了大铁门，他顺手从家政名单上划去了大多数保姆的名字，仅留的太太是家里的老伙计，父亲着实不忍心她流落街头。Lorenzo从那时开始学习洗衣做饭打扫卫生、捡拾起书本准备在下学期专心学业，在Charles入驻卡丁车赛场后，他开始研究运动员的健康菜谱；可无论如何他都给两个可爱的弟弟留了一个晚上去放纵，他们一周都可能在期盼这个夜晚。

罗宋汤被Lorenzo囫囵下大半，历史书都被他看了两遍，父亲和弟弟们还没有回来。他用勺子柄敲着木桌，闷响声和墙上挂钟的滴答声重合。晚上十点整，可是窗外空无一人。终于在他翻看第三遍到中页时，老爷车鹅黄色的灯光冲破夜色，Lorenzo激动地打开门跑到花园里迎接。

“妈妈和Arthur睡了吗？”Herve身上有些酒气，说话时有些难免地大舌头。他把已经着了的Charles从后座里抱出来，Lorenzo赶忙上前接住自己已经在发育期的、有些重量的弟弟：“是的。我也是刚准备洗漱。”

“好的。”Herve看了看Lorenzo，嘴唇翕动，“安顿好弟弟后，我们可以谈一谈吗？”

等到Charles也爬上床之后，Lorenzo打了个哈欠，坐在了方才一直蜗居等待加入的椅子上。Herve看起来是那么高大，可是即便如此Lorenzo还是无法从他身上体会到童话书中“父亲”的气味。他离开母亲、跟着父亲来到这个家庭，当他以为在卡丁车赛场上能体味到父爱时，倒闭的工厂又把他摁在家里。而现在Herve也仅仅是看着他，沉默不语，这他单单是坐在座椅上都变得踌躇起来，桌下不断挪动的脚一刻也不停止。

似乎是经过了深思熟虑，Herve终于开口了：“Lorenzo，我明天会带你去围场。”

Lorenzo睁大眼睛——围场，他最近常去，但都只是站在一边看着弟弟驰骋，他已经很久没有坐在卡丁车上了。他控制住音调尽力不打扰到已然入睡的家人：“我可以回到那里吗？”

父亲摇摇头，被透进厨房的月光斑驳的瞳孔中多少折射些无奈和悲伤，他低下头看着自己的手指，一个成熟的男性此刻像个委屈犯错的孩子：“对不起，那是个告别。”

“没关系。”Lorenzo早就懂事了。家中的艰辛他在三个月中明白了大半，苦难压在这个15岁孩子的肩膀上，但好在他学会了承担和理解，哪怕面对的是这个他曾经恨过的生父，即便是切断与自己最爱的体育运动也无能为力。他趴在桌面上，学习母亲的模样抚摸父亲的面颊，超脱年龄的成熟：“我可以学习，我没有那么高的天赋，也并没有多大的兴趣。”

Herve沉默着，苦涩地微笑，无奈和痛苦流出太多：他知道他的儿子对围场有多么的向往，也知道他这些年来受的苦都由自己引起。

-

Charles蹦蹦跳跳，拉着哥哥的手跑向属于他的那辆卡丁车。小Charles也许是没有记住，又或许只是属于他那个年龄的小孩特有的炫耀心理，但Lorenzo不在乎，即便是先前看过好多次也照旧欣喜地跟在他屁股后面。他扭过头，用灿烂的笑容告知父亲不必为自己担心，又害怕他看不清一般高举右手挥舞。Herve看见了，在一旁远远地看，视线却也的确一直在这个方向；他的身边站着几个同来看望孩子的父母，也像害怕Lorenzo看不见自己一样举起右手示意。

Lorenzo看见了。他深知卡丁车是搭建在父子岛屿间的桥梁，它的确是，并且代价也并不高；他不需要一定待在围场里，或许享受父子间的这一刻就是最重要的那粒螺丝。

“来吧，Lorenzo。”在看着Charles和Arthur逐渐沉醉于围场的速度后，Herve招招手把Lorenzo唤到身边。Lorenzo很乐意这样，他真的很久没有和父亲如此接近了，不只是距离上，更是心灵之间。他们无言地站在围场一边，却出神地微笑。Herve偶尔指出弟弟们在技术上的不成熟，Lorenzo听着或迎合都是认真的。

有一次Lorenzo扭头看向父亲时扫到站在父亲一旁的衣着低调的男人。他穿得很规矩，礼帽风衣西服，不像是看着亲人来开卡丁车，而更像是在接受应酬。Lorenzo冲他露出一个显眼的笑容，温和的男人脱帽向他敬礼。Herve看到这一幕时哈哈大笑，他由衷地感到开心，并且这样乐观的情绪也感染到了Lorenzo和那个男人，三个人都笑出声来，什么都不去顾虑。

“乖孩子，您有什么爱好吗？”那个男人问。

“我喜欢赛车。”Lorenzo幸福地回答，“但是我不会去开它们了，我不适合；我更喜欢看着我的弟弟们驾驶它，他们才属于这里。”

“这样。”男人笑着点点头。

生活当中的多少苦难也没什么的了吧！Lorenzo打心底里是如是想的。他有他爱的弟弟们，他和父亲的关系有了好转，尽管生活很累，但是Leclerc一家很快乐，没人是伤心的，所有人都在努力让明天更美好一点。或许下个星期，甚至明天，父亲的工厂就会再次开门，他一直这么乐观地想着。要是如此下去、情况好转，他可以回到最爱的围场也说不定呢？

在这之后他们又聊了些别的，关于对法兰西第一帝国的看法、对于音乐的品味和对当今时尚的批评。男人和Lorenzo很聊得来，他们总有共同的观点，都赞成拿破仑的功大于过、都喜欢民谣、对上世纪的古典风格抱有好感；两个年纪不仿的人有说有笑。Lorenzo喜欢他，当他得知男人有个和自己年纪相当的儿子在围场上成绩颇佳时，他对这个叫Phillip的男人更增添一份好感。在傍晚来临之前Phillip邀请Leclerc一家共进晚餐，Herve抱着Lorenzo的肩膀询问他的意见。Lorenzo认为这并不是太合适——毕竟他们也不过是初次见面，可当他在脑海中搜索出一个合适的、委婉的拒绝的话语时，他年纪尚小的弟弟猛地扑到他身上。

褪下赛车服的Charles尖叫着扒着哥哥的衬衫往哥哥的胸口爬，感觉到身后有人时他小心翼翼地回头，却在看见Phillip时甜蜜又熟络地打招呼：“Bianchi叔叔！”

“嘿小布丁！”Phillip把他从Lorenzo身上摘下来揣在怀里，Charles毫不忌惮地亲吻Phillip布满青色胡茬的脸颊，男人乐呵呵地抱着他嘘寒问暖：“昨天睡得好吗？有没有想我？Arthur还好吗？”

“你心里只有Arthur！”捕捉到了关键词的Charles鼓起腮帮做出生气的模样，瞪着双脚闹着要跳下来。Phillip赶忙赔笑，手一挥又把他捞回来乐呵呵地哄着：“没有，我心里只有Charles！”

Lorenzo站在旁边傻笑。或许Charles与Phillip见过几面，而他与这个男人的也不过相处了几个小时，但他们看起来就像是一家人，他、弟弟、父亲、Phillip，所有人在融洽温暖的氛围里自得其乐。这时Phillip又问起Charles：“想不想再来叔叔家吃晚餐？”

小小的Charles撅起嘴巴：“Lorenzo哥哥也要去！”

“好！当然。”Phillip笑得嘴巴咧到耳朵根合也合不拢，“Jules哥哥也在，Lorenzo哥哥也在。”

看来他没有理由拒绝了。Lorenzo微笑着想。他本来也并不想拒绝的。

-

Jules，Jules Bianchi，Phillip的掌上宝。Lorenzo看着他把Charles抱出父亲的老爷车、牵着Charles的手走入他家的别墅。

他长得很漂亮，Lorenzo大方地承认；可是这种好看，以他14年的经历和学习却难以描述：他说不出具体是哪里漂亮，因为似乎他的五官都并不是最出众的；可是当它们拼凑在Jules的脸上时也确确实实地另所有人着迷……在用餐期间，每一次Lorenzo抬眼与斜前方的Jules四目相对时，Jules都会给自己一个羞涩又阳光的笑容；这让Lorenzo有些难以招架，他忘记了如何自然地微笑，只得匆低下脑袋、把Jules的好意拒之门外。

他得借口出门喘口气。离开餐厅前Phillip露出了失望和担忧的神情，他询问是否是饭菜不合口味。Lorenzo不希望他这样，他喜欢这里的气氛，也喜欢Phillip家准备的美味食物，他只是——好吧，他不能分辨出他的情绪，或许他只是想透口气，Jules的眼神让他稍稍有些难以呼吸，仅此而已。但他不能以此为借口，Jules是个好男孩，他不想伤了Jules的心，于是他撒谎：“不，只是去一趟卫生间。”

“好吧。”Phillip真诚而慈爱地看着他，这让Lorenzo放松了不少；可还没轻松几秒，Phillip的热情又让Lorenzo精神紧绷了。因为他说：“Jules，你带路，Lorenzo不熟悉这里。”

于是Jules快乐地放下刀叉，停下吃了一半的意大利面，像只着急的仓鼠一样不顾形象地快速咀嚼已经塞在腮帮子里的食物走向Lorenzo。

可这对于Lorenzo来说真的是太糟糕了。他尴尬着一言不发，跟在乐在其中的Jules的身后，眼神不知道放在哪里地左右乱晃。或许他得坦白，对方露骨的视线让自己感到不太舒服；于是他打开嘴唇让自己的喉咙发出声音：“呃，很抱歉，只是希望出来透个气。”

“噢！”Jules短促地发出一声惊呼，“我爸爸总是这样，他太热情了，因为Leclerc叔叔一直和我爸爸关系很好，我也觉得他这样的关心掐住了我的脖子。”Jules做出窒息的表情，Lorenzo笑出声来，于是Jules又扬起那另Lorenzo呼吸困难的笑容了：“这就对了！刚才看你紧张地像第一次离开家门。噢不，别摆出这种表情，我明明刚才才让你放松下来……，你叫什么名字？”

“Lorenzo。”Lorenzo试着放平自己。他想说Jules似乎才是那个热情的人，但这只是个孩子，一个同龄人，和他一样热爱赛车的玩伴。

“不可以告诉我全名吗？”Jules又眨起眼睛了，他一边带路一边蹦蹦跳跳，Lorenzo不得不把自己的注意力放在Bianchi家的布置和设计上，他漫不经心、毫不在意地回答：“Lorenzo Tolotta Leclerc。”

Jules似乎开心得不行：“我可以叫你Lolo。”他擅自敲定了这件事，而Lorenzo怠惰于与他计较称呼的问题，尽管他似乎是有些介意的；可是Jules毫不自知，挨个地向Lorenzo介绍他漂亮的房子，从客厅到厨房，到书房、洗衣间，还有他自己的卧室，他乐此不疲，像只不知疲倦兔子。Lorenzo就跟着他一间挨着一间地参观，发表一些短小的赞美话语。

在Bianchi的别墅中晃了大半圈，Jules没感觉到疲惫，Lorenzo却还能体会到紧张；可是法兰西人毫不自知，他打开走廊尽头的一扇漂亮的木门：“这是我的房间。”打开对面的房门，Jules无声邀请Lorenzo进入。Lorenzo有些踌躇不决，拒绝他的好意似乎会让对方伤心，可无论如何——在第一次见面就进入对方的房间似乎不太好，于是他摇摇头，尽力摆出最和善的微笑：“我不能进去。我们才刚刚见面。”

Jules果然看上去闷闷不乐，但出乎意料，他立马又打起精神来，打开对面的一扇房门：“你喜欢这间吗？”

Jules话语间的期待和激动流露。Lorenzo原本猜测这会是他弟弟的房间，此刻小不点也许在餐桌上扫荡食物；可他捕捉到其中端倪，仔细端详一阵，小心翼翼地开口：“它对你来说有什么特殊意义吗？”

“这是我自己布置的。”他有在克制骄傲的神情，但显然是失败的，上扬的嘴角暴露出他的喜悦和对赞美的渴求。Lorenzo又扫了一眼这间房——的确是好看的，红色和白色的搭配被他组建得典雅，看上去甚至不像是一个13岁孩子会设计出的布置。他饶有兴趣地问：“一点帮助都没有吗？”

“当然——不！我也不是专门的设计师，我找了很多参照图片，还有爸爸和Elior爷爷帮助我。”Jules的骄傲收敛了锋芒，又露出羞涩的模样，让Lorenzo想笑出来，但是Lorenzo忍住了。Jules抬起眼皮小心地询问，像努力抬起耳朵的垂耳兔：“你喜欢这里吗？”

“是的，我想我喜欢。”Lorenzo没办法拒绝，更何况他本来就不抗拒这间漂亮的屋子。越过整个房间他甚至可以看见窗外葱郁的绿木，让他心神安宁。他真的喜欢这个。于是Jules也重又激动起来，两眼放光，一把搂过Jules的脖子，把嘴巴贴在了他的脸颊上。

Lorenzo的脑袋一瞬间“轰”地，所有的机制都停止运行了：酥麻的感觉从脸颊，通过神经传送到身体各地，大脑的指令不在有效，Jules软软的、温暖的嘴唇的触感被放大了无数倍……Lorenzo可不认为这是一个用来打招呼的亲吻；事实上他们在第一次见面时根本就没有行贴面礼，因为Lorenzo巴不得远离Jules，越远越好，免得他的笑容把自己热化掉——可就在刚刚，他不但跟着这个人晃完了整栋别墅，Jules居然亲吻了他的脸颊！Lorenzo表情空白、神色呆滞，除了逐渐泛红的脸颊外就像个死人；而意识到什么的Jules的脖子也开始充血，他的手缓慢而僵硬地放在Lorenzo的肩膀上试图进行解释：“我不是……”

不是什么？Lorenzo没有听清Jules在说什么，事实上他也并不关心Jules的解释，眼睛率先恢复工作，它看向那间漂亮房子的窗外眨巴两下，带动大脑去思考接下来该做什么、想什么、处理什么。嗨Lorenzo，这只是亲吻脸颊，一个友好的、朋友间的示好，这没什么的。这么想让他舒服很多。

“……我想我们应该回到餐厅，父亲和叔叔在着急。”眼睛起作用了。Lorenzo又转过头来。Jules点点头，不再说话。接下来回到餐厅的一路他都少言寡语，包括接下来的用餐。Lorenzo不知道这是为什么，但是他也不愿去思考原因，——这对他来说是最好的，他可以冷静地度过一个晚饭时间，享受美味的佳肴。

尽管抬头看见Jules有些失望的眼睛时，他仍然感到心尖在抖动。

-

晚餐结束时几近深夜，Charles眼皮要落不落。Herve没有喝酒，他需要开车送两个孩子回家；Lorenzo却感觉他像喝醉了，抱着自己的脑袋亲了又亲。但他不介意，这意味着他们父子之间的关系又近了一步，或许快乐也可以让人沉醉、也说不准呢？他伸出手回抱父亲，看着父亲通红的眼眶，一股暖流涌上他的心头。

“Lorenzo，和Jules相处开心吗？”Herve问话，于是Phillip也眼睛也热切地迎上来。Lorenzo看着不远处帮忙收拾餐具的Jules，回想起走廊尽头房间的那个亲吻……他的后勃颈不由自主地发红。他堆起笑脸：“是的，Jules人很好。”

Herve和Phillip都笑起来，听到响声的Jules也扭过头；Lorenzo猜测他什么都没听见，可他还是不依不饶地丢给Lorenzo一个笑容。

“我太喜欢Lorenzo了。”Phillip一定是他们中最开心的那个。他抓住Herve的手直摇不放，“让他今天就在我们家吧！Jules也很喜欢他。”

在这留宿？说实话，Lorenzo对此不大有所谓，在哪里学习都是一样的，只是当弟弟们睁眼看见兄长不在家，或许会闹着要找哥哥吧。他想着两个小不点哭闹的样子就微笑出来，忽略了两个成年人的谈话——不过他也不在意。

“那就这样，好吗？”Herve忽然把自己的打手搭在Lorenzo的肩膀上，“太晚了，我没有办法保证两个孩子的安全，……既然你更成熟一些，在Leclerc家留宿一晚，我明天一早就来接你，好吗？”

“没问题。”Lorenzo不介意，他一点也不介意，哪怕这里有Jules和他的笑容；现在Jules在把餐盘送去厨房的路上，Lorenzo无意识地摸摸自己的脸颊，似乎还是热乎的。

“好的。”Herve抚摸Lorenzo黑色的头发，最后在他的额角轻吻，“做个好梦，我亲爱的儿子。”

-

Lorenzo睡在了事故发生地，Jules房间的对面，那间漂亮的红白屋子。他一晚都睡得很安心，这间房似乎被当做一件主卧，一直都有人打理，软蓬的被子散发出的太阳味让有些认床的Lorenzo做了个好梦。醒来后父亲并没有按时来接自己，他不得不忍受Jules偶尔的直视和似乎是不经意的微笑；他有去努力习惯，至少应对起来比昨晚要稍显那么一点有经验。

Herve第二天开着那辆老爷车来了。他临近中午才来接Lorenzo，表示了抱歉并拒绝了留下来吃午餐的邀请，和Phillip寒暄两句后就把儿子带进车里。

“Lorenzo。”在平缓的公路上，Herve缓缓开口。不同于方才轻松的语调，他的声音沉重，像是接下来吐露的话语黏在他的喉咙里一样。Lorenzo的眼睛直视前方的公路，太阳把灰白色的路面晒得愈发刺眼，透过Lorenzo的墨镜扎入他的眼睛：“怎么了吗，爸爸？”

Lorenzo能听见Herve吞咽口水的声音。他能意识到情况的不对劲，但是他不在乎；没有什么比头三个月更糟糕的事了，就算有，他也不惧怕，至少他和父亲的关系没有从前那么恶劣，他们父子之间开始搭建桥梁，尽管不是太熟练。他心口提紧，却把语气放到最轻松，就像在问“今天早上喝牛奶吗？”一样平常：“来吧，是什么事？”

“我不奢望你能原谅我。”Herve叹了口气，把车速加快，“家中这三个月以来发生了太多事……没错，这是我的问题，我也看见你在努力补救。有时我觉得拥有你这个儿子是我的福气，你把弟弟们照顾得很好，我也自责让你这么年轻就成熟到如此地步。看见你在Bianchi家过得不错，我很开心；所以我想最后请求你……”

他用了“请求”。Lorenzo在墨镜后的眼睛睁大，似乎甚至都难以接受Herve接下来要说的话。他看向Herve，抬高的眉毛在无声地试图让Herve闭嘴，可是Herve——Herve压根就没有看他，兀自抓着方向盘踩紧油门：“我真的很需要这些资金度过难关，这是没有办法的事，我不得不这么做……”

Lorenzo眉头紧锁，他似乎听懂了，但是他不愿意相信自己听懂了：“爸爸，你在说什么？”

“你以后都得住在Bianchi家了。”Herve的指关节发白，“确切地说，你以后得和Jules Bianchi结婚。但在这之前我们可以最后吃一顿……”

初夏的太阳就已经很毒辣了，Herve没有开车里的风扇，热风从窗户钻进来、灌进车里，让Lorenzo在听了这样一段话后脑袋有些发懵，杂乱的声音倾倒在他的脑袋里让它嗡嗡作响无法正常思考。结婚、结婚、结婚？这种只会出现在他目前的虚拟世界和他成年后才应该接触的世界中的单词，现在他的亲生父亲告诉他，“你被我卖了，你要和刚刚认识一天的男人结婚。”

发白的水泥路未免有些太刺眼了，透过墨镜他也只能看见一片光亮。我可能是要失明了。Lorenzo不合时宜地这么想，用拳头轻轻敲打着似乎快散架的车门、不去在乎所谓父亲的感受。他压低声音，情绪闷在喉咙里，用像是挤出来的声音说话：“转头，去Bianchi家。”

Herve被吓到了，但这在他意料之内。Lorenzo什么都没有做错，对不起的人是他自己。于是他什么都没说，调转车头往回走。


	2. Chapter 2

Lorenzo躺在床上，他无所事事。那是他昨晚睡过的床，太阳的香味散去了很多，他也感受不到夜里的温暖了。窗外蝉鸣不断，嘎吱嘎吱没个内容，他脑袋放空，什么都不去思考了，只有嘎吱嘎吱嘎吱。

Phillip并不惊讶于他的返回，他惊讶于Lorenzo回来得如此之快，没有收拾行李、甚至没有换洗衣物。他还是热切的，贴心询问是否需要回到原来的家中收拾些东西眼中饱含关心和歉意。而Lorenzo懒得说话，或许是他压根不知道该说些什么；他对Bianchi一家的好感都有些下降了，但是——但是他知道自己不应该去责怪他们，毕竟干出这件事的是他爸爸，是Herve Leclerc干出来的事，他需要一笔钱渡过难关，代价就是出卖自己这个儿子；Phillip只是从犯。

Lorenzo越想越气，气得翻过身，压着胳膊哭起来，眼泪濡湿枕头套，红色的布料深下去一大片。他不应该哭的，再过几个月他就要15岁了，可是无论如何他也没办法抑制住自己的眼泪水：怎么可以这样呢？一点也不经过自己的允许、甚至都没有提前告知他！仅仅是对他说，“你要和别的孩子结婚了，离开我们家吧”，这是一个父亲应该做的吗？哪怕——哪怕一定要在三个人中选一个他也会首当其冲，可Herve他凭什么一声不吭地就决定了一切？

早就过了午饭时间了，Lorenzo感觉到饥饿，但这不代表他想吃东西。他认为自己一点东西都吃不下去，悲伤早就把他的胃塞满了。Bianchi家的女佣敲了很久的门，但是Lorenzo没有回应，没人知道他是没听到还是不想给予答复，但也没有人想责怪他的无礼。

“嗨，Lolo？”是Jules，Jules在敲房门，焦急得把木门震得砰砰响，“我带了午饭——我知道你很难过，但你不能不吃午饭！”

这显然有些滑稽。Lorenzo抱着湿润的枕头冷笑，他的“未婚夫”在门外喊他吃午饭，而此时他们两个人甚至都没有成年！但是Lorenzo还是爬起来去开门了，或许他和Jules一样，也认为自己应该进食；哭泣是一件得不偿失的事，很消耗体力并且还会让整张脸都通红。

Lorenzo本来是准备拿来食物就再缩进这个小房间里的，这里似乎成了他在Bianchi家中唯一能找到安全感的地方。可他迅速地成功把门塞进门框里前，Jules的脚更快一步地卡在门与门框之间。Lorenzo抬起头，不可自控地露出了愤怒的表情而不去顾虑这是否吓到了Jules——也许Jules的确被吓到了，但他还是局促又诚恳地吐露出单词：“对不起。”

“好的。”Lorenzo现在不想和Jules说话。他不想让自己情绪失控而吓坏Jules。这不是因为Jules日后要和他结婚、只是因为这是他向来的习惯，他心里清楚这点：“你可以离开了，Jules。”

“对不起！是我的错……”Jules的脚还是不依不饶地黏在那个位置，哪怕Lorenzo有意地稍稍加重力气，“爸爸本来想接你的弟弟来，是我……”

Lorenzo真的不想再听他说这些，他甚至不想去看Jules发红的眼角。他踢开Jules处于错误位置的脚，用自己能做到的最冷漠的声音打断Jules的解释：“我不关心这个，我也不是因为这个生气。现在，请你离开，好吗？”

这根本就不是一个疑问或请求，因为Bianchi家的掌中宝就这样被干脆地拒之门外了。

-

Lorenzo没有吃晚饭，他拒绝离开这间房间，尽管他什么都不能做。窗外的蝉鸣时断时续，在最后一抹夕阳落下时，他感觉到无聊了，但是他并不想就此向Bianchi妥协，也拒绝了Jules共进晚餐的邀请。他现在没办法直视Jules的脸、Jules的嘴角、Jules的眼睛，他得找点事做好让自己不要想些伤心事流眼泪。于是他跳下床打开了房间里的灯，开始翻弄房间里的柜子。

他看见书架上有几本书，但是都不是感兴趣的；也有些课本，全都是崭新的，Jules看上去并没有在它们上面花费哪怕多一分钟。Lorenzo把它们一本本搬下来放在临近的床头柜上，在他被困在此地的期间，他会用到这些。

当他把最后一本物理课本放在书桌上时，一张纸片出现在书架的最里边。Lorenzo硌着木头书架的硬边把它扒了下来，发现那不是纸片，是很薄的草稿本，固定的边页被撕得坑坑洼洼。他翻开来看，有许多铅笔打的草图，包括和这个房间相差不大的布置设计图、赛车头盔和骑车涂装。稚嫩的笔触把原本应当是炫酷的头盔画得乱七八糟，甚至有一个直接被涂成花色；法语用蜡笔七零八落地组成单词，Lorenzo花费了些时间才明白那是对头盔的命名。这都是Jules画的。Lorenzo肯定这是出自Jules的手笔。最后一页纸上是红色的蜡笔，几乎快把整张草稿纸写满，Lorenzo把眼睛钻到蜡笔的缝隙里，分辨出了那些乱七八糟的比划都是“Ferrari”。

Jules是个好孩子。Lorenzo叹气，把草稿本塞回原来的位置就当做自己什么事都没做。他又爬回床上，想起弟弟们、已经离开的母亲和家中的老伙计，眼泪水又试着去冲破眼皮的禁锢了；于是他放任自己，又把脑袋埋在枕头里。

Lorenzo哭得睡着了。因为等他醒来时，时针指向深夜一点。他不可自制地感觉到饥饿，他得搜索记忆找到厨房的位置，他希望Bianchi家会留些食物以备应付他这种饿鬼深夜的觅食。

他做到了，冰箱里也的确留有些面包。他吃了点，垫了肚子的感觉好多了。在回到房间的中途，他发现Jules的房间门是虚掩的，光亮从那一道缝隙中钻出来。

他睡着了吗？这么晚他还醒着，在干什么？Lorenzo定定地站在那，脑袋里乱七八糟的想法飞驰而过。——只是看一眼，没事的吧？他甚至想好了Jules问起他的借口：我可不可以借用你的课本？

一开始他小心翼翼地摸着门边，眼睛往光源上凑，但是他看不见什么东西，视线被衣柜挡住了；此时此刻如果他转身离开，一切都会变得简单，谁都没有发现他，可是他试着推开了一点，看见Jules的后背之后却还毫不满足，再把它推开一点——直到失手地把房门推开大半。

Jules立马回头，被光芒笼罩的Lorenzo无所遁形，尴尬地站在Jules的视线正中间。Jules醒着，书桌上摆着被他涂涂画画得乱七八糟的图画纸。Jules自以为不动声色地收拾起手上的纸，眼神没有离开Lorenzo，让Lorenzo在夏夜里背脊发凉：“你——”

Lorenzo咽口唾沫，抓着门边后退一步想要逃跑：“抱歉、打扰到你了……晚安。”

“不、Lolo，等一下！”Jules焦急地站起身，绕过床想要对Lorenzo进行面对面的“威胁”，“你可以和我睡一起吗？”Lorenzo不答复，Jules忍不住生理困倦，又眨了两下眼睛，“就今晚，拜托。”

不……不可以。Lorenzo拉扯两下嘴角却没有说话。他发现他自己开不了口，并把其中原因归结于深夜的困意。他知道他无法开口干脆地拒绝Jules的原因只是因为他自己，而不是因为Jules靠得过于接近的、像小鹿一样的眼睛。他在Jules抓住他的胳膊之前把门关上，钻进了自己暂时的庇护所里。

躺在床上的Lorenzo可以意识到自己很不对劲，因为他没有办法停止自己对Jules的幻想：刚才的情景一直在他脑内循环，Jules慵懒甜蜜的声音、因为困意不断颤动的眼睫毛、深邃但透着希望和光亮的眼瞳都在他脑袋里挥之不去。他知道他不讨厌Jules，可是这不代表他会和Jules结婚，他不会和Jules结婚的。

-

Lorenzo第二天愿意出门和Bianchi一家一同进餐了。他会保持笑容，尽量不让脸上难看得你们明显；但是他沉默着，不愿意多说一句话，也不愿意和Jules有过多的接触，用餐完毕后就躲回房间里不见任何人。Phillip唉声叹气，却也从不责怪他，这不是他的错。

下午Jules去练习驾驶卡丁车了。Lorenzo捧着一本初中的化学书偷偷摸摸地跑到后院花园，在绿树荫下背诵化学公式。Bianchi家的园丁现在处于工作时间，他被恼人的知识点惹烦时会用眼神追随他工作的身影。

“嗨，孩子。”园丁向他打了个招呼，于是Lorenzo伸出手在空中划了划。园丁放下手中的水管向Lorenzo走来。他脸上沟壑纵横，却精神饱满，说起话还有年轻人的味道：“你长得挺好看的。”

这样的话很常见，但Lorenzo喜欢这个园丁，他看起来亲切，像自己原本家里的伙计。他咧着嘴回谢，于是园丁干脆坐到他身边。他瞟了一眼化学书，吹了一个不轻浮的口哨：“Jules从来不看这些。”

“是的，我知道。”Lorenzo的确知道，因为这就是Jules的书，首页上是两年前的日期，书却还都是崭新的。他并不准备和园丁有过多的谈话，因为此时此刻他们并不熟悉；可对方似乎不这么想，像是在工作时间逮到了偷闲的机会，说话带有些Lorenzo辨认不出来的口音：“我前天看见你了……你叫什么名字？”

Lorenzo看着园丁的眼睛。他突然想起昨日中午父亲说的话，“你会和Jules结婚”在他的耳畔盘旋不去。于是他坚定地把自己的名字吐露出口，他相信长久的以后他也会叫这个名字：“Lorenzo Leclerc。”

“Lorenzo。”园丁把这个单词含在嘴中念叨了一遍，半晌的沉默后，笑容又牵动皮肤在他脸颊上漫开，“有些意料之外，但是不错。”

“Elior！你在哪？树浇完水了吗！”有人在远处大喊。Elior立马起身，捡拾起丢在地上的水管接着工作。他拉下帽檐，烈日投射在他裸露的后勃颈上。他最后冲Lorenzo露出一个笑容，但是帽檐的阴影遮挡住了，Lorenzo没有看清，只能听见他带着口音的法语：“祝您愉快，小帅哥！”

“意料之外”。Lorenzo捕捉到这个单词了。他眼睛盯着化学书上的实验步骤，脑袋里却又开始放电影，这次是昨日与Jules的对峙，Jules说了“对不起”，也说了“你的弟弟”。他能猜测到——原本要坐在这里的应该是Charles，而最终调换成自己的原因也和Jules有关。可是，为什么呢？Charles有更好的赛车天赋、会和Jules有许多话题，Charles也更可爱、是个活力四射的精灵，为什么会是自己？

-

Jules傍晚时回来了，Lorenzo得向他争取那些课本的借用权，尽管他已经在偷偷翻看了。

从围场回来的Jules笑容灿烂，在晚餐期间谈论围场上发生的趣事，却刻意避开Lorenzo的视线拒绝看向他的方向。Lorenzo很想询问关于Charles的事，可是他不知道怎么开口、不知道Jules会不会拒绝回答他、也不知道在Jules讲话时应该看向哪里。所以他什么都没说，看着饭后的Jules一股脑就钻进自己的房间里。

Lorenzo悄无声息地站在他房门外，远远地看着他的后背思索措辞。他沉默了得有三分钟，似乎是在等待Jules像夜里那样发现他；但是Jules没有，他醉心于自己手里的事，对Lorenzo在门口站了许久却丝毫未知。Lorenzo害怕Jules为自己昨晚的拒绝而生气、为自己不经允许就使用课本而生气，所以不得不鼓起勇气。只是向他借书，顺便问问弟弟的事，为什么要紧张呢？

“嗨，Jules——？”他拿手指叩了叩门板。Jules像只受惊的兔子，一个激灵的把脑袋抬起来。他看着Lorenzo，两条眉毛耸起来，神情紧张。

Lorenzo深呼吸：“我想……我很抱歉。”

在说完这句话后Lorenzo就感到不对劲了：他在道歉什么？Jules或许现在还不知道他在用自己的书， 没头没脑的“对不起”听起来很容易让人误会。于是他张开嘴试着解释：“很抱歉Jules，我用了你的东西却没有经过你的同意……”

“我知道。”Jules收拾手上正在忙碌的图纸，吝惜自己的每一个字并且听起来闷闷不乐，“Elior告诉我你在看课本，我知道那是我的。”

Jules为了这个而生气了？Lorenzo心中的负罪感越来越深，他的本意不是如此的，他没有想到Jules会在乎这个，并且这本来就是他的不对：“对不起，真的很抱歉，我前两天情绪太差、没有告诉你，擅自动了你的东西……”

“你以为我会因为这个难过吗？”Jules看上去失望极了。这句话让Lorenzo心底一颤，他想他知道Jules在想什么了，他或许在气昨晚对同床共枕的拒绝。可是Lorenzo不明白，这有什么好气的？他不是Jules的丈夫、Jules也不是他的丈夫，他们刚刚见面仅相处了一天，Jules为什么要求自己一定要和他盖同一床被子？

他感到莫名其妙，询问Charles状况的预计被他推迟，他现在想明白Jules脑袋里到底在想什么：“你在说什么？”

Jules听到Lorenzo的问话后似乎被惊讶到了，扬起的眉毛和瞪大的眼睛逐渐变得焦躁、五官收在一起，看上去就好像Lorenzo才是做错的那一方；他的嘴角牵动，似乎想要说些什么却始终只能从喉咙里冒出气急败坏的咕噜声。Lorenzo似乎能猜到他想说什么，但等到他自己皱着眉头离开时，他还是没有等到Jules的那句肯定，那句“你未来会和我结婚”。

他躺在床上，园丁Elior的那个“意料之外”又飘进他的脑袋里，混杂着Jules逾越的的举动，这几天有关Bianchi的一切都在他脑海里飘过。他好像明白Jules为什么选择他而不是选择Charles，就像他的“未来丈夫”是Jules而不是他的弟弟Tom一样：他们都太年轻了，这些事不应当把他们卷入。


	3. Chapter 3

Lorenzo一整个七月都在适应。Jules大多数时间都在围场，而Lorenzo有时会看着路的尽头，即便他知道那辆显旧的老爷车不会再出现了。他理解了Jules一开始的出格举动，但他还是很少和Jules再深入交谈，除了生活上无法逃避的谈话外他们什么也不说。有一次Bianchi夫人带两个孩子去商场，Lorenzo总是离另外两个远远那的一个人。

但是几十天来也不是全无好消息：Lorenzo不再像一开始那么害怕Jules的笑容了。或许是因为Jules很少再像他们相遇时那样热烈，但是Lorenzo并不以为意，他坚信这是因为他日趋增长的抵抗力让他免于被太阳光芒灼伤。他相信对Jules一直保持距离就可以抗拒家长的指令，因为他总有一天会离开这里。

七月末的Bianchi家开始忙碌起来了。家佣们在别墅里忙前忙后，把本就美丽的房子装饰得更惹人注目。Lorenzo又翻看起那些课本，他已经通通都啃了一遍，但他需要回顾，即便他的心思根本就不能集中在知识点上。最后他干脆不再挣扎，不得不跑到后院里以远离屋子中停不下来的走动叫喊声。

后院显然也是忙碌的地点，Elior在这里停不下来，甚至叫了几个伙计帮忙。Lorenzo又在那棵树下坐下，Elior注意到他了，停下手中的忙活小跑到Lorenzo身边，笑容真挚、可掬，就像他们第一次见面：“早上好Leclerc先生，您昨夜睡得怎么样？”

没怎么睡好：住在Bianchi家还是能让他感受到异样感，尤其是被冠以“会和Jules结婚”的标签后更是变本加厉；再加最近几天Bianchi家忙上忙下，他一个人坐在大宅子里的任意一个角落躲避Jules和他自己心底的阴霾。但是这都是他埋藏在心底深处的冰窟，他不希望自己给其他没有关系的人带来麻烦。于是他牵动嘴角，自认为笑得无可挑剔：“是的，床褥和被子很舒服，Bianchi先生很关心我，饭菜可口、我也有时间学习，大家都很友好。”

Elior咧嘴笑了一下，无情地揭穿他拙劣的演技：“不，你没有。”

Lorenzo没有否认，否认没有用；于是他低下头，毛绒绒的头发堆在脑袋上，他不做声，仅仅是不想让Elior看见他的眼睛。

“在你这个年纪，我需要思考的可没你多。那时我想当个全国闻名的设计师，装潢法国总统的屋子，我认为那才是最快乐的生活。结果呢？我在Bianchi家摆弄花草，却一样自在自得。”Elior坐在他身边伸懒腰，帮忙的伙计看见他这副怠惰模样已经开始催促，于是他不得不加快语速，从舒适的躺椅上把自己拽起来，“我知道你不想认命，你也根本不需要。去读加缪的书吧！也许对你而言的确有些晦涩难懂，但你这个年纪应当开拓视野。”

Lorenzo没听明白他想表达什么意思，他想搞明白：“等一下、Elior、那是什么？不可以再耽误那么一会会、给我解释一下吗？”

Elior头也不回，他看上去真的太忙了：“给Jules准备生日。”

-

Lorenzo真的听取了Elior的建议，赶在Jules生日前一天提出去买书的请求。Phillip很高兴，放下手上没忙完的活就把两个半大的孩子塞进城里的书店。Lorenzo专心寻找他需要的书，Jules就跟在他旁边，除了嘬着冰糕外什么也不干，融化的甜腻奶味和Jules控制不住的吞咽声通过空气钻进Lorenzo的鼻子和耳朵里，Jules瞪着两只漂亮的棕色眼睛干看着他。

“你没什么需要吗？”Lorenzo没有觉得Jules碍事，他只是感到不自在，他原本骄傲的免疫力不知道为什么、再一次在Jules炽热的眼神下失效了，他不得不用一个委婉地方式请求Jules离开。

“可是我很少读书呀！”Jules又笑起来了。该死。Lorenzo真想让自己的眼睛短暂的失明，这样他就不用面对这样一张脸，这样一张拥有很容易就让他软下心底的坚冰的笑容的脸。甚至——甚至Jules自知压不下兴奋扬起的声音，靠在Lorenzo的耳边快乐地说些无关紧要的话：“你想不想见到Charles和你爸爸？我可以告诉我爸爸，邀请他们明天一起来享受晚餐。”

Lorenzo翻书的手略微顿住。他看着纸页发呆，Charles甜美跳跃的声线在他脑海里蹦跳，Herve牵着Charles的手、抚摸他的头发，热切地询问他近来如何。加缪的文字果真生涩难懂，他用食指反复摩擦一个简单的单词，Charles咯咯的笑声惹得他难以理解它。

可是他不想看见Herve。他不难理解Herve做的决定，却永远不会原谅他。

“谢谢你，我想，或许不必麻烦了。”Lorenzo阖上书本。他决定多买几本，回到Bianchi家好好把它们啃个遍，以消遣度过剩下的夏日；而Jules还是跟在他身后，喜悦把他包裹，他根本就不乐意去想原因，只是乐呵着应下来；他的脑袋里思考的都是明日快乐的生日，他将迎来他的14岁，这代表他能干更多的事情了。

-

Jules的亲戚没有来多少，他站在门口用甜蜜的嗓音宣泄自己的快乐，惬意地和亲戚们行贴面礼。Lorenzo坐在餐桌上偏僻的位置，用安静的眉眼观察每一个进入餐厅的人与Jules互动，一杯果汁被他毫不自知地抿下大半。他对Herve没有到来感到放松，但不可避免地感到失望，心底里对Charles和曾经家庭的想念让他没办法真正地开心起来。美味的菜肴从他喉咙里滑下，落在胃袋里翻滚。他不由得感到委屈：曾经他还是有个家庭的，现在他的所有牵挂只有Charles、Arthur和母亲，只是他们三个。

可是Jules看上去真的高兴极了。他偷偷在果汁里掺了些红酒，Phillip睁一只眼闭一只眼，搞得Jules双颊发红。饭后的Jules靠在Lorenzo的门边，悄无声息地用脑袋顶开虚掩的门，眯着眼睛看着Lorenzo，傻兮兮的笑容就像是在谋划什么。

Lorenzo没睡，他还在研究加缪的单词，黑暗的房间里只有书本上投射了一束灯光，Sisyphen把走在推石的曲折道路上。今天是Jules的生日，Lorenzo不想让他留下不快的回忆，更何况前些日子早就明白了Jules对他这么好的用意。于是他合上书本，转过身用轻柔的语气问他、就好像他也是自己的弟弟一样：“你许了什么愿望？”

“我怎么可以告诉你。”Jules扒着门框，咬着下唇腼腆地傻笑，“告诉你了就没有可能实现了。”

Lorenzo在黑暗中看着Jules的眼睛，黑暗中所有的光芒都在他焦糖棕色的眼瞳里反射出来。他咽了口唾沫，他不知道Jules有没有真的喝醉，他觉得他没有，所以他放心大胆地伸出手小心地、轻轻地抚摸他后颈的绒毛，露出了今晚以来第一个轻松的笑容：“不会的，你可以偷偷告诉我，我不告诉别人。”

“不。”Jules的笑容立马收住了，他拉开Lorenzo覆在自己后勃颈的手嘴中念念有词，挪动着双脚往自己房门里蹭，“不能告诉你，不能告诉你……”

这不对，不应该是这样的。Lorenzo能立马意识到Jules的反常，他也明白这肯定和自己有关——这反而更激起他作为未成年的求知欲，他不受控制地迈出脚，直到他听见Jules的呼吸声，相较平常要稍想那么些——

“你哭了？”Lorenzo在一片昏暗中摸上Jules的脸，热乎的，眼角有不明显的湿意。

“你今晚可以不可以和我一起睡觉？”Jules嗫嚅，使劲地让自己的声音听起来和平常没什么区别；可话到了开口又是潮湿的，他不得不立刻闭嘴，在黑暗中有带着那么些希望的眼神看着Lorenzo。

又是这个要求。

今天是他的生日。他现在在你面前掉眼泪。

Lorenzo沉默，不发出哪怕是呼吸声，他把呼吸都屏住了。Jules的眼睛泛着水花，在不亮的房间里却闪着光。他想拒绝Jules，可与此同时他也太想答应Jules了。——他只是个14岁的男孩，现在自己的悲惨都和他关系不大，他不是罪魁祸首；仅仅和他睡一觉，又有什么关系呢？

“来吧。”Lorenzo叹了口气。他用手指擦干快落下来的水珠、拍拍床褥让Jules躺下。不去顾及Jules此刻在想什么，Lorenzo钻进被子里拦住Jules的肩膀，把他还残留着尚未蒸发的泪水的脸往自己的胸口摁上：“别哭了，什么都不会发生的。”

Lorenzo并不知道Jules到底在哭什么、为了什么而哭；他不在乎了。此刻Jules只是他的异姓弟弟，拥有漂亮的脸蛋和美满的家庭、却在苦恼一些本不该苦恼的事。他原本应当像Charles一样在围场无忧无虑地驶过每一圈，现在却被他的家庭不得不地和自己拴在一起……他们是同船的可怜人，他不应该那么抵触Jules。

他说：“晚安，Jules。”可是Jules已经睡着了，在他怀里，湿热的呼吸洒在他的锁骨上让Lorenzo发痒。Lorenzo扬起下巴又叹了一口气。好吧，晚安Jules，晚安Jules。

Lorenzo没睡着。他闭着眼睛干躺着，一直到深夜。Jules在他胳膊肘以下睡得香甜，微微的鼾声像小猫，或者小兔子，缩在他胸口前也不乱动。

周围没有声音，一点也没有，甚至蝉鸣也不在听力范围内。Jules平稳的呼吸和他的心跳在寂夜被放大了无数倍，他看起来正在梦中回味生日的喜悦。现在Lorenzo可以离开了，他只要悄悄地挪开自己的胳膊、不动声色地掀开被褥、蹑手蹑脚地走去对面的房间，他就可以完成Jules给他的任务。他轻轻地把嘴唇贴在了Jules漂亮的额头上，Jules用了牛奶的洗发露，发间的香味扑鼻——这个动作几乎是无意识的，直到柔软的唇瓣离开Jules的肌肤才让Lorenzo意识到自己是干了一件如何耳赤的事。他红着脸颊在黑暗中摸索缩回自己的床上，Jules发丝的香味刻在他的脑海里。

这是个友谊的亲吻。Lorenzo坚定地这么认为，而后心潮澎湃地在淡淡的牛奶味中入睡。

-

Lorenzo不知道当Jules醒来时发现自己已经回房后会是什么心情，他也没有去问；事实上他睡得太晚了，醒来时Jules甚至已经离开去围场了。Lorenzo草率吃了些食物垫肚子，坐在安静的角落里捧着没看完的书啃，累了就抬起头看看Bianchi家的佣人们忙忙碌碌地拆卸宅子里的装饰物。有些家佣看起来年轻，干起活没比有经验的人差到哪里去。但是Elior没干活，他从来都像是特殊的，只要把花草弄成像样的艺术就不会受到过多的责骂。

“噢！真抱歉。”Elior嬉皮笑脸，摘下草帽露出堆砌褶皱的笑容，“您原来在看书，是我打搅您了……它怎么样呢？”

“不、您没有。”Lorenzo给书页折角把书面合上，专心地与Elior交谈，“它很不错，……当然，我很喜欢它。”

“你看懂它了吗？”Elior把布满皱纹的手覆在Lorenzo的手上，手心的温度如流一般钻进Lorenzo心里，在Lorenzo心中他已然拥有了一个高大的形象，与生父的影子重叠。Lorenzo微微地点头，Sisyphen把石头推到山顶却任由它落下，重复这样的动作但乐在其中，他乐观看待生活。他看懂了，可他告诉Elior，他做不到像Sisyphen一样，他的父亲出卖了他。

Elior握他的那只手收紧了：“您没看懂。……但这不怪你，总有一天您会明白的。”

“您得告诉我，先生。既然我不明白而您懂得，您应该告诉我，我讨厌这样朦朦胧胧，就像我的……父亲在告知我这一切之前都把这些事情都隐瞒了，请您告诉我，让我准确无误地悟它。”Lorenzo的属于少年的焦急让他不自主地往Elior的位置挪动；可是又一次，有人在远处呼喊Elior的名字，Elior笑着摇摇头，一言不发地离开。

这一点也不公平。Lorenzo痛苦而懊恼。Herve是这一切闹剧的开始，而Jules以不可抗拒命令的模式把它们延续下去；Elior似乎是唯一一个能拯救他的人，可是他什么都不说；所有人都在向Lorenzo隐瞒着什么，没有人告诉Lorenzo一个确切的答案，他似乎是唯一一个可以有所保留的“外人”。

强烈的不适感冲击Lorenzo的胃袋和肺部，他嘴唇发紫、面色苍白；他知道自己没有生病，他健康得很，只是他快呼吸不了了，这里空气让他窒息；但同时他又不得不把眼泪水憋进肚子里。

一阵天旋地转后，他的额头磕在了坚硬的木桌面上。

-

Lorenzo脑门很疼，是隐隐作痛的疼。他躺在姑且算是“他的”床上，他想爬起来看看怎么回事，但小腿重得抬不起来：Jules趴在他的腿上睡得死死的。

“嗨、嗨，Jules。”Lorenzo轻轻地推Jules的肩膀，惊得Jules腾起。他快速地眨着那双明亮的蜜色眼睛，爬着挪向Lorenzo、捧起他的脸在黑暗之中睁大眼睛看着Lorenzo的额头；他的心跳声被放大了无数倍，身上的奶甜味也直往Lorenzo的鼻子里扑；他不由得发出哀嚎，两只手握住Jules的腰把他往外拉扯。

“别动！”天，Lorenzo真的没想到Jules这么怕痒——他本来只是手摸上Jules腰，但在的那一刻Jules就笑出声来，咯咯的笑声即使是被刻意压制也拦不住它们在狭小而安静的房间里扩散；于是Lorenzo干脆上手挠起来，也放开了地让手指在他的腰间缠来绕去、把Jules逗得倒在床上，一头栽进他身边的枕头里笑个不停：“别动了、Lolo！让我看看你的额头、我认真的！”

Lorenzo收回手，侧躺着看着Jules。Jules真的很好看，他第一见他时就发现了，圆溜的棕色眼睛像小鹿，那一点点的月亮光透进来时，Lorenzo能看见它们里面流的都是蜜；他的嘴唇扬起微小的弧度，两片唇瓣看上去就是软乎的，笑起来时把饱满的脸颊推起来……Lorenzo放在他们之间的双手蠢蠢欲动，Jules看了它们一眼，鼓励一般地笑起来，嘴巴翕动着却发不出声，但Lorenzo能听到Jules在说什么，“来吧”，他说的很大声。

于是Lorenzo把手摸到了Jules的脸颊上——他身体的所有细胞都在抗拒这个，但是他停不下来，他无法停止与Jules的接触、他也不想停止与Jules的接触，即便这个观点让他痛苦。Jules的呼吸靠得就是这么近，近到心跳声都在Lorenzo的耳边跃动，Jules每一次煽动睫毛都是星星闪烁，他们距离就是这么近……

是Jules先动的。是Jules先凑上来的。Jules把他柔软的嘴巴贴在自己的嘴角上，勇敢露骨却小心翼翼；他的眼睫毛扫来扫去搔得Lorenzo微微发痒，细小的神经把敏感的触觉传达到大脑，一股莫名其妙的冲动直冲Lorenzo的脑袋，像海水涨潮一般鼓动Lorenzo全身的神经，直到Lorenzo稍稍挪动头部，用嘴巴接住Jules的唇。

除了Jules的嘴唇，Lorenzo什么都感觉不到，包括疼痛和许久以来的疲倦在此刻都烟消云散。Lorenzo闭上眼睛了，他不知道Jules是不是睁着他小鹿一样的眼睛看着自己，他也不敢睁开，只是凭借自己贫瘠的接吻知识笨拙地用唇瓣摩擦对方，连呼吸都小心翼翼。现在他的脑袋里乱作一团：不应该是这样的，当然不应该，这一切是Jules的问题没错，可是他早应该拒绝，在把Jules叫醒后就该残忍而冷酷地要求他回房、而不是放纵他的亲热举动；可是他不想结束它，他居然一点也不想，他甚至认为他可以一直保持如此、直到有人发现在他们走廊尽头的房间里接吻。

还是Jules，Jules先从这个吻中剥离开来。他小声喘气，眼瞳里的星星闪着光，满怀期待地把小心愿吐露在两人剩余不大的空隙里：“Lolo……你爱我吗？”

这个问题让Lorenzo心跳骤停。他没想到——他没想到Jules会这么直接。这个问句的潜台词已然表达了他的心迹，它炽热得难以招架，让Lorenzo无论是面对Jules的问题还是Jules的爱意都无法接招。他喜欢Jules吗？他喜欢，是的；但他敢肯定他不爱Jules，而Jules不需要他的“喜欢”，所有人都喜欢他。

“你应该去睡觉了Jules。”他没办法回答Jules的问题，他不爱Jules不代表他想让Jules难过，他肉体上比自己小一岁，但从小在父亲手心里长大的Jules一定不止小他一岁。他绝对不想伤到Jules，这句话隐晦又安全。

“不。”Jules神色中透露出受伤了，可他还是那么固执，不依不饶，“告诉我、Lolo，我知道你很喜欢和我接吻，你爱我吗？”

“这个世界上有些事不是非黑即白……”Lorenzo试着解释。他开始焦急了，是的，因为Jules说对了，他喜欢刚刚的吻，只是浅尝辄止就能让Lorenzo明白，他爱接吻，和Jules接吻；可他必须要向Jules表达清楚，喜欢和他接吻并不直接等同于他爱他：“我喜欢你，你是个好男孩，好弟弟。”

“我不要这个。”Jules听起来快哭了，他的喉咙湿润，就像是昨天夜晚一样，Jules的眼角又湿了，“我不需要充当你的弟弟，我不是你的弟弟。……我不要这个，Lolo，我不要，拜托，不要给我这个回答……”

“你该睡觉了。”Lorenzo的心脏被什么东西揪住了，额头受伤的部位也突然疼痛发作，他忍着突如其来的疼痛，拂去Jules眼角的泪水，像哄Charles睡觉一样安慰Jules，“Jules，听话，晚安。”

Jules从Lorenzo的床上爬起来，一句话没说，安静地转身回到自己的房间。


	4. Chapter 4

夏天结束了。直到蝉终于在末尾收音，Lorenzo每天都与厚衣为伴，他才终于意识到Charles的生日将至。Lorenzo一直都避免与Leclerc家再接触。他不想看见Herve，即便自己对Charles、Arthur和母亲思念颇深也不得不压下心底，最多最多是同Jules一起去围场时远远地看着Charles。

可他这次逃不掉了，他不得不面对Herve了。他从来不知道Charles是Jules的教子，Herve从来没有向他提起过这个；而教子的生日，身为教父不得不去。

“我不可以拒绝吗？只是Jules去，我在家里，我需要学习。”Lorenzo已经换好了出门的衣服，在走出Bianchi家的家门前还是垂死挣扎着。十月份，距离Jules含糊却露骨的表露心迹依然过去两个月，Lorenzo和Jules暂时还能和平相处，一部分原因是Lorenzo已经开学，大多数时间不在家中。现在学业让他有个好理由不去见Herve，不去面对Charles可爱的脸蛋，“上次是这样的，这次也可以吧？”

“正因为上次是如此，这次你更应该去。”Phillip脱下帽子，神情抱歉又坚定，“我很抱歉过去发生的一切，可是Jules是Charles的教父，你是Charles的哥哥，你应当去。”

Lorenzo看向Jules，Jules扭过头不去看他。Jules今天也穿得正式，Lorenzo第一次看见Jules穿皮鞋；他猜Jules也是希望他去面对自己的父亲的，但同时也不想伤到自己的心。最后Lorenzo还是坐上了Phillip的车，坐在Jules旁边，心情凝重。Jules扭过头看他，右手蠢蠢欲动，缓缓地往Lorenzo的手边凑。Lorenzo看见了，但他默许了Jules的小动作，放任Jules的手越靠越近，最后盖在他的手掌上。

“别担心，我们都会帮助你。”Jules做出夸张的嘴型，导致Lorenzo的眼神只能盯着他的两片嘴唇看。他木讷地点点头，不再看向Jules的任何一个部位、而是横扫窗外移动的风景。

他有些更担心了。

-

家里没什么变化，或者说，根本就没有变。三个月来的确改变不了什么，更何况家里的经济状况即便是把他送走、还是恢复缓慢。Lorenzo跟着Bianchi家站在玄关，他躲在高大的Phillip身后，不想回到这个过去的世界——哪怕只有那么小会儿的时间。

Phillip和Herve站在门口寒暄，两个成年人说长道短，都是些Lorenzo难以听懂的问题，就像三个月前Herve带他去Bianchi家享受晚餐一样。这样的想法扰得Lorenzo心烦，他只是想看看Charles和Arthur、亲吻母亲的额头，而非看见Herve、与Herve有哪怕任何一点的接触。或许他的确不应该来，哪怕和Phillip大吵一架、牺牲难得的看见可爱的弟弟们的机会，他也不想；对Herve的恶意似乎超过了他对弟弟们的爱，他意识到这点、这使他痛苦，却难以改变。

当Lorenzo抬起眼睛时，他又看见Jules在看他。法国男孩的小鹿眼睛闪闪发光，他露出一个笑容，夹杂着快乐和兴奋，还有他常带着的内敛：“嗨，”他一步步挪近Lorenzo，耳语，“我们可以先离开。”

Lorenzo微笑摇摇头。Jules有时像个成熟的教父，但这不能改变他尚且年幼的事实。他们不能提前离开，Jules不明白这点。

“我可以。”Jules扬起笑容，“我知道你不想无聊一个早上。来吧，你熟悉这里，带我去找charlet！”

——的确，Jules的幼稚在这样被家庭和年龄保护得很好。可Lorenzo没有办法拒绝他，他对Jules的要求束手无策，放任他扯过自己的手钻进屋子里。Phillip在门口喊叫着要他们不要跑起来，至少不要摔倒；事实上仅仅是Jules在跑，Lorenzo只是被扯得也停不下来。

这也太可笑了。Lorenzo的苦笑挂在脸上：他被一个外人带路，就在自己家里。Jules的脚步缓下来了，却不肯松手，死死揪住Lorenzo的手就差把他的皮肉都扯下来。但他还是老实地跟在Jules身后了：“你要去哪？Charles的房间是二楼右侧的，……你走错了，Jules。”

“我没有。”Jules坚持地把步子迈下去，甚至吝啬给予Lorenzo一个眼神。他坚持自己没有走错拗不过面子询问Lorenzo正确的路线；当他打开四个门都不对时，他终于还是扭捏地转头问Lorenzo，手上扯得死死：“哪一个是你的？”

“你为什么要知道哪个是我的？”

“你不要管！”Jules皱起眉毛，从他的脸上就能看出来他在克制自己的焦虑外露。Lorenzo被逗笑了，这怪得很，因为没有什么可笑的，但他还是发自内心地勾起嘴角；这好像让Jules更加着急，他鞋跟踩地，发出的微小叮咚声和他嘟哝的声音搅浑在一起：“告诉我、Lolo，你得告诉我。”

他看上去好像急切地想要知道Lorenzo的一切：他的过去的生活、他的习惯、他本人。意图太明显了。Lorenzo吞咽口水，Jules的小心思被他一看即透，根本不用去猜；但是他不能接受，哪怕他很喜欢Jules也不能接受对方急于促成父母指令的行为。Lorenzo仔仔细细观察Jules的眼睛——不、不应该是这样的，他应当是能一眼就看穿Jules的心思，但事实上他并没有，Jules流转的眼波热烈、赤灼，就像是他第一次看见Jules时的那个夜晚。

糟糕的兆头。Lorenzo的舌头莫名其妙地干涩了，他似乎意识到了自己心里的某个东西被Jules改变了，不可避免地改变了；可这不能说明什么，他还是不对所谓“未来的丈夫”抱有多少打算，离开这里还是他的第一志愿，因为Jules仅仅是在履行Phillip给予他的职责，而自己却一个失足落入陷进里。这对Jules不公平。他扭过头自己迈起步子，好像这样就能逃避他意识到的现实一样：现在他被Jules抓着，却是他带着Jules走。两个人什么话都没有说，不过是绕着几步的距离，却被拉得格外漫长，空气凝结、脚步声放大，父亲们的谈话成为遥远的嗡鸣，Jules急于探寻Lorenzo的房间，跟着藏宝图追寻比金银财宝还珍贵的东西。

Lorenzo推开门。他原本以为他会有所挣扎，可是扭开门把手的那一刻，他很轻松，就像对未来会发生的事都不在乎了一样：“这就是了。”

Jules眨了眨眼睛。是的，这就是了，他现在在Lorenzo的房间里，他对Lorenzo的了解又进了一步；这让他欣喜若狂，他肯定Lorenzo喜欢他，并且他觉得自己有所把握，从那晚的亲吻开始，Lorenzo看向他的眼神中就有什么是变质的了，不同于得知未来的愤怒和郁闷、而是有些初遇时的柔和。他慢慢靠近Lorenzo，呼吸减弱减轻就好像他是轻飘飘的气球一样缓缓地飘向Lorenzo。

——他又吻了Lorenzo。这次不是小心翼翼的试探，他对着Lorenzo的唇珠吻下去，又只是蜻蜓点水地啄。

他不可以这样。Lorenzo心中警铃快被敲烂，双手却还是毫不自知地摸上Jules的脸颊，但Jules再也没有再把漂亮的嘴唇凑上来，而是羞涩又胆小地挪开躲闪的眼神。Lorenzo把这些表情看在眼里：他不可以这样，他不可以让我爱上他、夜以继日地撩拨我，却只是顺从Phillip的意愿。

“你是爱我的，对吗？”Jules的脸蛋躺在他的手心里，他的声音细如蚊吟，但Lorenzo听见了。一切都又回到那个刻入Lorenzo脑袋里的夜晚……又是安静无人的房间，又是这个问题，现在却有不同的答案了。

可是这有什么用？他爱上Jules了，但这只是他单方面的一厢情愿，Jules从来都只是听从父亲的乖孩子，这个问句没有意义，他就算知道了答案也没有意义。于是Lorenzo选择了沉默，任由石头从山顶坠落、等待明日痛苦重复的工作。

Jules冲他局促地笑了一下，后退一步挣脱了Lorenzo的手：“走吧Lolo，我们应当去看看Charlet。”

-

Charles还是那么可爱，眼泪一把鼻涕一把地往Lorenzo身上扑，却把Jules这个教父晒在一边。他的两只小手死死扯住Lorenzo的马甲就差把毛线布料都抓下来。Lorenzo一把拎起弟弟把他揣在怀里，摁死他的小脑袋怎么抱都抱不够。天知道他有多想念Charles！这几个月来他只能凭借记忆描摹Charles的一切，思念过度时甚至还会心头泛酸；现在他只想让此刻延长再延长，或许因为他不知道下一次再次摸到自己弟弟的脸蛋会是多久之后了。

自从Lorenzo离开后家里又请了厨师，技术要比学习厨艺仅三个月的Lorenzo好太多。Lorenzo不介意这个，并且他很乐意他的亲人们可以吃上像样的三餐而非他初学时仅能入口的地步。Charles喝了许多罗宋汤，他和Arthur都高兴坏了，总是想离开座位往Lorenzo的方向跑。Jules坐在他的教子旁边笑个不停，Lorenzo的眼神在看向弟弟时总是不自觉地往Jules的方向飘。他承认了自己敌不过Jules的事实，他感谢Jules是他弟弟的教父，这样在Jules发现他的目光时、他可以自然地把眼神转移到Charles身上，天衣无缝。

晚餐一直进行到很晚，结束时Charles眼皮子都垂下来，窝在老伙计的怀里打鼾。Phillip临别时又和Herve在门口久伫寒暄，Lorenzo和Jules先钻进车里。漆黑中Jules的手指又装作不经意的触碰，爬上Lorenzo的手背。

“对不起。”Jules勾上他的耳朵，他有些太紧张了，吞咽口水的声音钻进Lorenzo的耳朵里被他听得一清二楚，“我擅自替你做了主。”

反正这也不是你第一次。Lorenzo在心底里埋怨却什么都没说，自从方才那个亲吻后，他沮丧地发现他对Jules难以真正地生起气来。他转过头疑惑地看着对方：“什么？”

“爸爸想问你要不要留下来住几天，我们都知道你很想念这里……”Jules显而易见的紧张起来，“我说，呃，是的。我觉得，你需要在这里多待些天，和你的父亲调和一下关系……”

多么善解人意，不是吗？Lorenzo惊讶地看着他。事实上的确，如果他得知Phillip询问他的意见的话，他确实会选择留下来，这样至少可以让他有出逃Bianchi家的可能；可是现在情况不大对劲了，这些话从Jules口中说出来，Jules希望他远离自己。为什么？只是因为他和Herve肉眼可见的糟糕关系需要改善吗？

Lorenzo在这时有些难以忍受了。他是故意的吗？Lorenzo不认为自己对Jules的喜欢有多么隐晦，不明显，但也不含蓄。如此看来Jules看上去就像个毫无节制的坏孩子，不喜欢Lorenzo，是的，于是抓紧Lorenzo对他的纵容和爱意就傲慢行事。

“我不留下。”他不想看见Herve，也不想Jules这样对他。而Jules看上去对于他这个决定有些吃惊，昏暗的光线没有让Lorenzo看见他瞳孔里的光亮：“真的吗？”

Lorenzo闷闷地嗯了一声，Jules没有听见，但也没有再回应。这时Phillip拉开车门坐了进来，汽车发动的引擎声音冲破了无声的夏夜。看着窗外被暮色笼罩的、移动的树木，Jules在耳边哼起歌，在引擎声中时隐时现，Lorenzo忽然想起自己已经好久没开上心爱的赛车了。

落魄的神明从山洞里走出来，推动巨石上山。

-

今年的暴雨来的太晚了，它像是把怒气积蓄已久，终于在秋季末尾爆发。白日里暗得如同夜晚，雷电劈过乌云密布的天空，Phillip放下电话筒，告诉两个正在享用早餐的孩子，他们今天都得待在家里。

Lorenzo吃完最后一口面包就爬上楼缩进房间里了。暴雨和意外的假期对他来说没什么惊喜，他会反复消化一下最近学习的功课；但是Jules不是很高兴，他待在楼下和Elior说了些什么话，垂头丧气地回到了房间里。大雨意味着他不能去围场了，他每天都期待着触摸到心爱的车。

闪电照亮乌黑的天空，一闪而过却不留痕迹；雷声相继而至，闷雷和炸裂开的响雷如浪潮一样停不下来；雨声打在树叶上发出的声音和倾泄下的哗声混合在一起。Lorenzo关上了窗户，雨点会打潮他的书，并且，的确很吵。

如果在这个时候他的门突然打开，那Lorenzo确实会怀疑他是否是生在恐怖电影中的跑龙套，这也是当他看见Jules出现在自己门前时吓了一跳的直接原因。Jules的两只眉毛几乎快堆在一起，虚弱地倚靠门边，不断地抿起嘴唇、用舌头去舔舐它们。

“怎么了吗，Jules？”Lorenzo合起书本。不是什么鬼怪、而是Jules，这很不错，可这也不代表他想看见Jules现在的模样，他看上去就像是生了场大病。

Jules拉扯了两下嘴角，打开自己的两片嘴唇正准备说些什么，一声轰鸣的惊雷却把他所有要说的话都吓进肚子里——而他，而他甚至被吓得抖起来，用极快的速度迈进Lorenzo的房间、并把门迅速关死，就好想这样就能隔绝外界的一切声音一样，他喉咙里发出的叫声简直和小狗无异！Lorenzo无法克制地笑了出来，他站起身向Jules走去：“你害怕打雷，是吗？”

Jules眨眨眼睛，长长的眼睫毛下那对焦糖色的眼瞳无辜又惶恐地看着Lorenzo。他似乎不愿意承认，没有一个14岁的孩子会愿意主动承认自己害怕打雷。可这时又一声雷鸣吓得Jules立马捂住耳朵，他不得不用委婉的方式来回答Lorenzo的问话：“如果结束了，就告诉我！”

这真是很可爱。Lorenzo知道用“可爱”来形容一个半大的孩子有些过分，可的确，Jules是弟弟，他是哥哥，Jules现在的举动充满孩子气。Lorenzo抱住他的肩膀、抚摸他的后背，就好像怀里的不是Jules而是长了个头的Charles：“好了、没事了，没什么的，别担心。”

Jules不愿意把脑袋从Lorenzo的胸口抬起来，毛绒绒的棕发蹭着Lorenzo的脖子，Lorenzo不得不说好话哄他：“去睡觉吧，睡着了就听不见雷声了。”

“我想和你一起睡。”Jules闷声。

为什么Jules不能意识到自己已经14岁了呢？Lorenzo暗自叹气。他的确喜欢Jules，可Jules对他没有爱意，这样的接近只是让他徒增烦恼；最令他头疼的是，他对这样的Jules一点办法也没有。Lorenzo爬上床拍拍身边的位置，黑暗中他看见Jules的眼睛在放光。敏捷的小孩钻进被窝里，找准时机抓住Lorenzo的腰就不松开了。

“嘿……！”Lorenzo可没想到他会这样。他搜索枯肠试图找出一句温柔些的拒绝，但又一声响雷把他的所有思绪劈断，Jules的胳膊不由得收得更紧，肩膀小幅度地颤抖起来。

天，这让Lorenzo完全没了脾气。他忍住笑意把Jules的脑袋摁进自己怀里，手指插进Jules柔软的头发之中，任由Jules急促的呼吸扑在自己锁骨上。Jules安静了一会儿，突然悄悄挪动了双腿，用自己的大腿蹭着Lorenzo的大腿。

“Jules！你在干什么？”Lorenzo被吓到了，因为他蹭得自己真的很舒服，尽管他语气中的责备外露，但他心底里似乎并不希望Jules把腿挪开。没有回答，Jules什么话都没说，只是手上抱得更紧，并且，紧贴着Lorenzo小腹的鸡巴不可回避地硬了。

是谁教他这些的？Lorenzo开始在脑海中回忆围场里的伙伴，只可惜没有结果，他们都不像是会教Jules这些东西的人。那是谁？Jules在学校里认识的新同学吗？Jules有时是要去上学的，他这个年纪的小破孩总会炫耀自己这些从成人书籍中汲取到的所谓知识。而如今Jules抱死Lorenzo的腰就好像他会从这张床上消失一样，Lorenzo几乎是低低地吼出来：“别闹了Jules，你得回答我，你怎么了？”

Jules还是不说话，并且被闷雷吓到把脸都埋进被子里。Lorenzo能感觉到他的鼻子靠着自己的锁骨，嘴唇贴着自己的皮肤又舔又吸。Lorenzo开始怀疑他是故意的，故意装作害怕雷声的样子、以和他肌肤相亲。可是现在什么都来不及了，因为Jules是硬的，他也是硬的，Jules的手指伸进睡裤里摸上了Lorenzo的鸡巴，隔着一层薄布料生涩地触碰热量，急促的呼吸全都暴露在Lorenzo的皮肤上。

“停下，Jules，快停下……”Lorenzo简直是倒吸凉气，他不想让这一切停下来，太奇怪了，他采取的措施仅仅是仰起下巴，试图让秋日微寒的空气淋醒他。

没用，一点用都没有。Jules又把手指塞进了Lorenzo的底裤里，无法避开地抚摸Lorenzo硬起来的老二。Lorenzo觉得自己有些精神失常了，这和他自己躲在被窝里羞涩地解决时的所感完全不一样！Jules停不下来的手激起的快感电流一样直窜Lorenzo的脑袋，把Lorenzo搞得晕晕乎乎的。

他还有点意识，Lorenzo还有些理智。这似乎过于疯狂了，Jules在摸他的鸡巴！可是当Lorenzo清楚地感觉到温热的瘙痒向下移动时，他的心脏简直都要炸掉了：他知道Jules要做什么，他用膝盖想都知道。他试着伸手、抓住Jules的头发，也许疼痛会让他清醒一些、停止这一切，然后乖乖闭上眼睛睡上一觉……

雷声依旧，但是脑袋压在被子下的Jules听不见，这代表他的作恶可以持续下去而不受干扰。他的头发被Lorenzo抓着，但Lorenzo还是晚了点，他的舌头还是卷上了Lorenzo的老二，湿润的舌尖生涩地划过他的鸡巴，在Lorenzo手上加力后干脆鼓起勇气，叛逆一般地把他的鸡巴都塞进嘴里，毫无经验地用口腔嗦紧它。

“停下来！停下来、Jules！”这太疯狂了、太痛苦了、但也的确太舒服了，他没想到Jules会来这套的！如果他早就知道，他会提前把门锁起来，任他在外面哭鼻子也不会放他进来。他插在Jules发间的手指往Jules的脸上摸索，他的眉毛、长长的眼睫毛、漂亮的鼻子，他的嘴唇是湿的，Lorenzo不敢去细究那到底是他的还是Jules的，仅仅是触摸到这一切都让他心神紊乱，更何况Jules的嘴里真的暖和，他没办法控制自己不去戳他的喉咙。

明天怎么办？他和Jules的关系怎么办？他要怎么办？他的脑袋里乱作一团，Jules的舌头把一切都搅成浆糊……不，Jules就是那个搅乱他生活的人，如果换一个对象他也许就不会心软，这一切就不会发生了。可此刻他又深切地认识到所有幻想都是徒劳，他在Jules的嘴里硬着，他因为Jules而硬着，小他一岁多的Jules在给他口交；他无法让Jules停下来，他意识到他在喘气、呻吟、低吼，他在享受Jules的服务。——天啊，这比Jules在给他口交这件事的本身还要羞耻百万倍！

声音太多了，雨声、雷声、Lorenzo喉咙里发出的呜呜声，还有隐隐约约的Jules的吞咽声和水声，全在Lorenzo耳边炸开，鼓励着热量和血液沿着他的经络在他全身乱窜。他难以忍受，他15年来的所有经历里没有一件是“被口交”，Lorenzo不得不承认他又羞又爽。最后Lorenzo射进Jules的嘴里，他猜是这样的。至少在他射精之后、Jules的舌头还是没有离开他的老二。Lorenzo迷迷糊糊地感觉到Jules从被子里钻了出来，他和Jules接了吻，黏糊糊，Jules舌头上有自己的精液的味道，然后他睡着了，或者是，他昏倒了。

-

天亮了，雨没停，窸窸窣窣地往下掉。Lorenzo先从黑暗中挣扎出来，他的大脑嗡嗡一片、响声乱作一团。Jules在他身边睡得香甜，胳膊还缠在他的腰上不肯放下，一呼一吸时都带动眼睫毛微微颤抖。Lorenzo恍惚回忆起昨夜的片段，这使他被吓得困意全无；再看着Jules熟睡的模样，Lorenzo脑袋里的结缠得更紧更乱了。他的脑袋不疼，但是嗡嗡的鸣声从来没有停止过。他需要消化，他需要消化一切。

（“爸爸本来想接你弟弟来，是我……”）

Lorenzo睁大眼睛，Jules先前说过的话在他脑海里闪回，就像迟来的、劈开阻拦Sisyhen推石前进的障碍的雷。——如果，如果是他一开始的想法就错了呢？如果Jules并不是为了执行Phillip的指令、不是为了Tom，仅仅是他喜欢自己呢？

Lorenzo浑身颤抖，他不敢想象这么久以来自己到底在做什么。Jules堪比太阳的笑、主动的亲吻、对同睡一张床的请求、刨根问底的“你是否爱我”、甚至是昨夜投怀送抱，他表现得哪怕有那么一点像被强迫的模样，似乎都不存在。

Jules哼哼了一声，棕色的脑袋又往Lorenzo的方向钻了钻。

“嗨，嗨Jules，醒醒，醒醒。”Lorenzo艰难地开口，轻轻地拍打Jules漂亮的脸颊，他有些事需要去确认。

Jules眯起眼睛，嗓音或许是因为没睡醒，又或许是昨晚的黏液还滞留在他的喉咙里，想到后者的Lorenzo不禁红着脸颊吞咽口水：“呼……早安Lolo。”

过分地像普通的情侣了，不是吗？Lorenzo停止不了脑袋里的胡思乱想，但Jules凑过来了，他猜他想亲吻自己，于是不知道从他身体的哪个部位积蓄来的勇气驱使他吻了Jules的唇珠。

只是亲吻，嘴唇贴着嘴唇。但是Jules在迷糊中露出了笑容，——该死，Lorenzo暗骂，和初见时一样的阳光，甚至足以驱散窗外的阴云。

“告诉我、Jules，你的生日愿望是什么？”Lorenzo不断提醒自己，他需要忙正事，哪怕和Jules的亲吻有多么得像一对情侣。

“不……我不告诉你。”Jules靠得更近了，双腿绕在Lorenzo的腰腿之间、两具身体紧紧贴在一起，Lorenzo能感受到Jules的心脏贴在他的右腔，活泼地跳动，骚动他的神经；他遵从自己的内心，搂住Jules的肩膀把他揣在怀里。Jules听起来没有睡醒，但是他的喜悦是黏糊的嗓音遮不住的：“去年生日时我许愿你爱我，因为我没告诉你才实现的，所以现在我也不要告诉你……”

Lorenzo觉得自己快烧起来了。Sisyphen不抱怨自己的苦差，他当做那是享受、他享受自己的工作，于是每一天他都活在他自己的世界，是他操控了他自己的生命。所以，先定下婚约或者后定下婚约，又有什么关系？他爱Jules、Jules爱他，没有谁是被迫的，他们都在推自己的石头。

Lorenzo又吻了Jules。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我花了整整一个月完成它，哈哈哈!!  
> 我写的并不好...但是在坑底的感觉实在是太饿了，自己割腿，几年后再看，"天啊，我居然写过这么长的文章"!  
> 不错，这是我活了17年零10个月以来写的最长的文章.  
> 总而言之，感谢你看到这里，亲亲!


End file.
